


Dresses, Led Zeppelin and Shamelessness

by Hush_the_misery



Series: Sensory Memory [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, they just go for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very first time Steve and Bucky slept with Jen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dresses, Led Zeppelin and Shamelessness

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by several songs on this one, Kashmir by Led Zeppelin, Love Me Til it Hurts by Papa Roach, One Track Mind by Papa Roach and Falling Down by The Strigas. This is also the first time I've written anything like this let alone put it out there for the world to read. I apologize if it kinda sucks

Bucky and Steve would never forget the first time they saw her in a dress. That damn sun dress that looked like sin on her and a big silk flower pinned into her hair. She had been undercover; they hadn’t seen her before she left and were both struck stupid when she walked into the bar they were meeting at afterwards. The simple cobalt colored gauzy material fell just below her knees with thick straps and a sweetheart neckline that showed a hint of her cleavage and a pair of silvery heels that made her legs look miles long. Bucky had nearly choked on his beer, spotting her first; causing Steve to turn and see what caused the reaction from his best friend. He almost dropped his beer bottle when he saw her walking toward them, the dim lighting of the bar playing over the silver bangles around her right wrist as she lifted her hand to wave at them.

 

They had been meeting up after work for months, not even actually dating yet just excessive flirting and teasing. When she sat at the little table they were at and noticed the stunned expressions she let a nervous laugh and asked if she looked that bad; causing both men to stumble over their words for a minute before being able to tell her how gorgeous she was.  
The music in the bar was a mix of classic rock and something they could only describe as crap.  
A song with a heavy guitar riff came on and Jen’s face lit up, and she grabbed Bucky’s hand and dragged him up from his seat saying something about Led Zeppelin. Steve watched as she dragged him to the dance floor and proceeded to press her back against his front; grinding and rocking back into him while holding his hands over her hips. The stunned look on Bucky’s face when she managed to keep the rhythm of her hips while resting her head on his shoulder and reaching to wrap one hand around the back of his neck could only be described as lust filled.  
When the song ended and they made their way back to the table Bucky had decided he wanted to know more about Led Zeppelin, and Steve was adjusting himself under the table. She went to the juke box and chose another song before pulling Steve to the dance floor while he protested that he didn’t really know how to dance. She smiled and said she picked a slow song; and he couldn’t tell her no when the notes of an old Bing Crosby song drifted through the bar. It wasn’t the sensual dance she had shared with Bucky but by the end of it, he had the same look on his face. 

 

When they finally left the bar they insisted on taking her home, as it was nearly midnight and she’d have to catch a cab otherwise. She nearly had a fit when Bucky insisted she take the front passenger seat but when Steve crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow she sighed and got in the car. As they pulled out of the lot, Bucky decided to be a little shit and leaned forward to wrap his arms around the seat she was in and whisper in her ear; Steve smirking in the driver seat as her breath hitched, knowing exactly what was going on.  
When they pulled up in front of her house they both got out, insisting on walking her to the door. She leaned against the door for a second before asking if they wanted to come in; they quickly agreed. The door was barely shut when Steve took her hand and pulled her to him, his eyes clouded with want as he asked if he could kiss her; a whispered yes led to a tentative press of his mouth to hers. She felt Bucky come up behind her and sweep her hair over her shoulder to press his mouth to the side of her neck. She tensed for a split second, not expecting the contact, but quickly relaxed. When Steve pulled away Bucky tilted her head so he could kiss her as well before they both took a step back.

 

“Tell us what you want.” Steve said as he pulled at the straps of her dress, causing it to slide down her body and land in a pile on the floor around her feet

 

“Touch me…please?” 

 

The dominant part of Bucky’s personality was thrilled with the plea and he surged forward to grab her, one arm around her waist while she kept eye contact with Steve. It took a matter of seconds for Bucky’s mouth to find a spot on her spine that made the most luscious sound come from her throat and that’s all it took for Steve to step forward and cover her lips with his, one hand in her hair the other on the side of her neck. The silk flower in her hair fell to the floor as Steve’s fingers tugged through the carefully done curls, pulling them loose. Bucky had stopped kissing along her back and had taken half a step back. Jen was about to protest the lost contact when his fingers slid under the back of her bra and separated the clips. Her hands flew up to hold the fabric in place only to be batted away as Steve grabbed it and tossed it to the side

“Perfect.” He said as he ran his fingertips along the newly exposed skin

Jen wiggled free from between them and started toward her bedroom, looking over her shoulder to ask if they were coming with her or gonna stand there in the entry. They followed, Bucky quickly catching her and scooping her up to sit on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. Steve stopped a few feet in front of them with his hands tucked in his pockets

“You gonna share, Buck?” he said with a smirk

“Maybe, figured I’d leave it up to her if she wants to be shared.” He chuckled, running the fingers of his right hand up and down her arm while his left hand rested on her hip

“What do you want, sweetheart?” Steve asked

“I’m good with whatever you boys wanna do.”

“Maybe taking turns would be best, you’re not exactly used to our level of…stamina.” Bucky said, placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder followed by a quick little nip to the skin  
When she gasped and arched her back both Steve and Bucky suppressed groans

“I can take whatever you dish out, trust me honey.” Jen responded, grinding herself back into Bucky

“Lady’s choice, Jen, all you gotta do is say it.”

“Well then, and forgive me for being crude, but I think I’d like for you boys to ruin me.”

The next few minutes were full of kisses, gasping and clothes being shed. Bucky decided he had to taste her and settled himself between her legs, quickly discovering that she was slightly ticklish near her left knee as he left slow, open mouthed kisses on her thighs. He completely skipped over where she wanted him most in favor of leaving kisses across her lower stomach and then working his way back down after sucking a love bite right over her hip bone. When he finally flicked his tongue over her clit he was rewarded with a low moan and the feeling of her entire body tensing for half a second. 

 

Steve was content lounge next to her and to kiss her, one hand alternating between resting on her ribs and running his thumb along the underside of her breast while the other was tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck. Alternating between barely brushing his lips over hers and deep open mouthed kisses he swallowed down the sighs and gasps that escaped her. When he pulled back just a little he was rewarded with a slight whine, catching the sight of Bucky right before he touched his tongue to the little bundle of nerves. He was able to see her face when her eyes rolled back as that lovely, low moan sounded. He quickly kissed her again, moving to kiss at her neck; brushing his fingers over her nipples before closing his mouth around one of them.

Jen groped blindly, threading the fingers of one hand through Bucky’s hair while the other found Steve’s erection; which she promptly gave a firm tug, causing his fingers to tighten in her hair. She gasped and arched into him, which led to Bucky’s hands tightening around her hips to keep her still as he continued to see how far inside her he could get his tongue. 

Steve had stopped kissing her when she wrapped her hand around him and started to stroke him through his boxers; and when she managed to place a few soft, lingering kisses along his neck and shoulder he may have forgotten his strength when he pulled her hair again. The noise he made when her hand found its way past the elastic of his shorts was something between a gasp and a moan and she coaxed him right to the edge before he pulled her hand away with a whisper of ‘ladies first’ that Bucky must have heard because suddenly his tongue was no longer inside of her. He moved his mouth to her clit and slid one finger inside of her, drawing a sharp cry from her as he found that lovely little spot inside of her and gently pressed against it while he flicked his tongue over her.  
Jen was writhing, a mess of cries, moans and the occasional gasp of ‘yes’; and Bucky was holding her right on the edge of release. When the first cry of ‘Bucky please’ left her lips he groaned and pulled back to ask her what she wanted. She whined, and he flicked his tongue over her once before asking what she wanted

“Bucky!”

“Please what, darlin, gotta tell me what you want.”  
A few more light flicks of his tongue and she finally cried out, begging him to just let her cum. He would have let her no matter what but her nearly begging turned him on so much more after a few more teasing licks he told her to let go and pressed his tongue to her while rubbing that little spot with his finger.  
Steve was almost worried when her release took her; her whole body tensed and then shook, eyes rolling back as her back arched up and her breaths came in short gasps. Bucky never let up either, he could feel her body tremble, fluttering and grasping at his finger. This went on for a few minutes, and finally she just begged him to stop. He relented, moving to rest his chin against her hip and watched as her eyes closed and only fine tremors moved along her body sporadically.  
Steve looked at her for a few seconds, brushing a few strands of hair from her face while her breathing returned to normal and Bucky came to rest on the other side of her

“I’m gonna get you some water, I’ll be right back” Steve said as he brushed his fingers over her cheek

While he did want to get her water, he also was giving Bucky a minute or two to make sure she was okay after that. They worked with her, knew what she could handle in the field or during training but this was different; the level of trust that went along with allowing two very strong men to do what they were doing had both of their protective sides flaring up. He knew Bucky would never push her too far or hurt her; But Bucky would always need a minute alone with a woman after that kind of intimacy just as Steve would.

Wandering through her living room and into the kitchen, he pulled a few bottles of water from the fridge and made his way back to her bedroom; where he found Bucky and Jen kissing lazily

“Give her a few minutes you horndog.” Steve joked

“I was trying, she started kissing me and I can’t tell a pretty lady no.”

Steve hummed his agreement as he opened one of the bottles and tipped a little into his mouth before offering it to Jen who pulled away from Bucky to take a drink; her hands still shaking a little

“You two are gonna be the death of me.” She sighed as she fell back against the bed after handing the bottle back to Steve; who set it on the side table

“Same goes for you dollface; that has to be one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen.”  
Bucky agreed, although he didn’t actually see her face much  
In the low light of her bedroom they watched her face, the glint in her eyes

“I’m thinking I should return the favor.” She said as she rolled up and sat on her knees, reaching for Steve again; grabbing his hand and yanking him forward so that he was on his knees in front of her

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to darlin.” Bucky said 

Instead of responding she pressed a kiss against Steve’s collar bone, trailed her fingers down over his stomach to hook into the waistband of his boxers and then yanked them down before biting her lip and running her fingertips over his half hard length. She glanced up at him right before leaning down to take him in her mouth and he let out a strained ‘oh fuck’ as she swallowed around him

Bucky’s hand found her lower back just as Steve’s hands went into her hair; the sharp sting of his teeth against her backside caused her to moan, Steve gasping at the feeling

“Mind if I try something?” Bucky asked, smoothing a hand up between her shoulders  
Jen somehow managed to nod her head and hum her agreement; which made Steve nearly lose his composure. The continued motion of her tongue massaging him and the gentle sucking motion had him right there; and when Bucky eased himself inside of her and she moaned, he lost it. Hands tightening in her hair, a sharp thrust of his hips that was beyond his control and the vibrations of her moaning around him as Bucky slowly started to thrust in and out of her had him cumming; his head falling back as she swallowed around him one last time to take down all of what he gave her. He slumped a bit before shifting to lay on his back while Bucky fucked her.  
Having watched her suck off his best friend while he slid into her was one thing, having her rock back against him after Steve had finished and was laying on her bed was another. Bucky brought his hands to her hips, mindful of his grip as he pulled her back against him at the same time he surged forward. He watched as her head dropped down between where she had come to rest on her forearms as she made incoherent noises. Several minutes later she was mewling and moaning like a cat in heat, and Bucky wound his hand around from her hip to between her legs; quickly finding her clit and giving a light tap of his flesh fingers that sent her spiraling. A loud ‘God, YES” and she was coming undone; shaking and panting as her body locked around him. He slowed his thrusts and eased her down when her arms began to shake, pulling out to turn her onto her back

“Steve got quite a bit of your mouth earlier, think I could get some as well?” he asked as he hovered over her

She nodded and he pressed his mouth to hers as he slid into her again, muffling the sigh that left her

Kissing Bucky was very different than kissing Steve, both fantastic in their own way but Bucky was something else. Where Steve liked to alternate those feather light barely there kisses with deep, open mouthed head spinning kissing; Bucky was steadily in between. Firm presses of his lips combined with flashes of his tongue into her mouth. He liked to nip and suck at her bottom lip, loved when she returned the favor and bit him back. Steve kissed her neck but Bucky, oh dear Lord there wasn’t a word for what Bucky did. Ghosting his lips over her skin until he found where her pulse fluttered beneath her skin and then cupping his hand around the back of her head to tug her hair; baring her neck to him so he could rest his mouth over her pulse and press the most torturous open mouth kisses to that tender spot. He kissed across her collarbones, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her throat before moving back up to rest his forehead against hers. All the while he never lost the rhythm of his hips; a few shallow strokes before one or two good deep ones that kept her body strung tight. He rested most of his weight on one arm, using the other to cup her cheek, delicate touches down the column of her throat and then he’d grasp her breast and tease her nipple. 

It had been years since Bucky had felt this way, he was surrounded by her; the way her nails lightly scratched up his back to bury her hand in his hair. She gripped his right bicep and brought him into a scorching kiss as his mind went blank; white hot pleasure taking over and he quite literally rammed himself into her as his face fell against her shoulder and he ground out her name right before he bit down and spilled into her. He collapsed against her and she ran her fingers up and down his spine; pressed a kiss against the side of his head as he came back to himself.  
When he lifted his head a few minutes later he quickly shifted his weight, realizing that in his orgasmic haze he had quite literally fallen onto her, and kissed her again  
When he moved to lay at her side he traced his fingers over the bite mark on her shoulder, the indents of his teeth making him flinch a little 

“I didn’t mean to bite you so hard.” He whispered as he touched the nearly broken skin

“You always did like to bite.” Steve said from her other side as he rolled and propped himself up on his elbow to look at Jen

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked as he once again brushed hair from her face

“Fantastic, been way too long since I had someone else in my bed.”

Steve and Bucky chuckled and just looked at her for a minute 

“You guys gonna stay?” she asked, sounding like she was preparing herself for sleeping alone

“Of course, if you want us to. I never did like leaving a dame alone after something like that.” Steve said

“I would love it if you let us stay, I never felt right about leaving afterward either. Makes me feel like an asshole.”

“You guys are more than welcome to stay here, I warn you that I sleep right in the middle of the bed though.”

“Sounds perfect.” Bucky said as he pulled his shorts back on

Steve agreed, pulling his shorts on as well as Jen shimmied off the bed and grabbed a pair of panties and a tank top out of her dresser before crawling back into bed. She pressed her back to Bucky’s chest and Steve tangled her legs with his before asking if she was comfortable. Upon her confirming that yes she was comfortable, Bucky wrapped his arm around her resting his hand over her ribs where he could feel her heartbeat and kissed her shoulder telling her to sleep. Steve started to draw patterns over the skin of her legs, only stopping when he dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> As always if you took the time to read this thank you so much. I am always open for constructive criticism, it fuels my muse to know how I can make things better.


End file.
